Lava Salamander
For the its Ice variant, see Snow Salamander. '' Lava Salamander The Lava Salamander is a new enemy in Patapon 3. When attacked, the Lava Salamander will slowly begin growing. Before it's dead, it usually is about twice the size of it's starting form. If the Salamander starts growing, its attack range will increase. The Lave Salamander usually has Higher attack power than the Snow Salamander but the Snow Salamander is more durable. Attacks Flame Attack (Neck Slam) The Lava Salamander will light on fire and stick it's neck up. Then, it will bring it's fiery neck down upon your Patapons, causing damage and, possibly igniting them. The size of the Lava Salamander will affect the range of this attack. Use the PonPata song to avoid it, DonDon song can also avoid this attack as long as your units are not too close to it. The fiery gases that come from it's mouth once it's neck hits the ground will '''not' be affected by the wind. Roar The Lava Salamander will stick its neck out to your Patapons and roar. This attack is mostly used just to light your Patapons on fire. Self Destruct The Lava Salamander, when killed, will start wiggling its neck in the air, and will be able to be passed through and dealing rising damage to any Patapons touching it's body. After three measures, it will self destruct, causing damage depending on your proximity, and may ignite you. The size of it will affect the radius of the explosion. Use the DonChaka song then avoid with PonPata or DonDon (PonPata is suggested if Shield based units are too close). This is one of the strongest attacks in the game when standing in the centre of the explosion; a large or high leveled salamander can kill a high leveled-Tondenga with a defense of over 500 with the damage it deals before it actually explodes. '' '' Alternatively, if Hatapon is at the appropriate distance from the salamander, you can use songs that make your army return to its original position to evade the explosion, such as DonChaka or PonChaka. In this case, PonPata is not advised, as your army will return to its position before it retreats, instead of returning to its original position around Hatapon. This is much harder to evade the explosion, as you will need proper timing for this to work (you may need to use Command Cancel to achieve the most appropriate timing). Just keep a close look at his HP bar; when it goes empty, use DonChaka to regroup. However, if your Patapons can deal large amount of damage in a single hit, the effective strategy is: attack (PonPon) to kill him, party (DonChaka) to regroup your Patapons, and use PonPata a certain number of times until it explodes. March only AFTER it explodes. This is the safest way to evade the explosion. Fire Body It can easily ignite any Patapon or grass that is touching it and it also causes fire damage when touched. Trivia *The Lava Salamander is very similar to the Snow Salamander except it can ignite foes and the snow salamander freezes them instead. *The Lava Salamander can freeze/poison your Patapons, but only rarely if your Patapon is at the middle of the Lava Salamander during it's Self Destruct. * The Lava Salamander is first seen in the mission the Cave of Valor after beating Ragewolf's challenge. * In harder (or higher level) missions the Lava Salamander can grow even bigger then easier (or lower level) missions before. * It is not recommended to use an offensive Djinn with a Salamander on the screen as their explosion could deal fatal damage to your Units. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss